Raspberry Soda
by Wise Angel192
Summary: He didn’t know that she knew who he was until she ordered a raspberry soda. [SasuTen, hinted slight NejiTen if you read VERY carefully.] [Sorry, wrong terminology, not a crack fic, but does include a crackpairing][please R&R]


**Raspberry Soda**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: K+

Characters: Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, etc.

Summary: He didn't know that she knew who he was until she ordered a raspberry soda. (SasuTen, hinted slight NejiTen if you read VERY carefully). (Crack fic)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Team Gai would be main characters too..lol.

A/N: I have the weirdest inspirations for my fics. This idea popped into my mind while I was drinking raspberry soda. Anyways, please read and review.

* * *

It was a nice warm day in Konoha. The sun was shining and the sky was bright blue, with a few fluffy clouds drifting by. A young shinobi with bluish black hair sat on a stool in the coffee shop hunched over sipping on a straw that was currently sitting in a tall glass of a pinkish, orangish liquid and a few ice cubes. 

He sat in silence, whereas the rest of the place was filled with chatter. Eventually though, the place began to clear and peaceful silence was restored, that was, until the door opened making the bells, attached to the door, make a sharp ringing noise. The opened door revealed a kunoichi with rich brown hair tied up in two buns, side swept bangs covering about half of her forehead protector.

As she walked in, Uchiha Sasuke, the previously mentioned shinobi, noticed that she seemed to have a sunny disposition about her and a smile that could light up a room just as warm rays of sunlight could.

The girl gracefully walked over to where he was and sat herself in the stool next to him. The counter girl walked over in front of her and said, "Hi Tenten-chan, how are you today?" she looked around for a few seconds, then continued to ask, "where is Hyuuga-san today?" The female ninja named Tenten replied back as she smiled, "Hi Takaya-chan, I'm quite fine today, and Neji is,… well I think he's training with his uncle today." Sasuke noted how the slightest tinge of pink crept onto her cheek bones as she said the boy's name. "And how are you today Takaya?" "Oh, I'm fine, there's been a decent amount of people who came to the shop today, not too many, not too little, keeps me the right amount of busy." Takaya responded as a strand of layered black hair fell from her messy bun. "So what'll you have on this fine day at this marvelous coffee shop?" Takaya asked with a slight humorous tone. "Hm..", Tenten put her right index finger up to her tanned right cheek and scrunched her eyebrows together as if she was thinking hard, "well, I guess I'll have a Grande (A/N: that's basically a medium in Café talk if you didn't know) Raspberry soda please." "Will do." Takaya spoke.

Takaya walked over to the ice bin, taking a medium size cup with her, and began to fill it with ice. Then she reached for a thin bottle (A/N: think the bottle that they get the Italian soda concentrate from when you go to coffee places.). She filled the glass about one thirds full with the contents of the bottle, next she filled two thirds with water, then stirred it all together. Takaya walked back over to where Sasuke and Tenten were seated at the other end of the counter and placed the cool glass of fluid down in front of the other female. "Thanks." Tenten said as she paid Takaya for the drink.

Once again, Takaya and Tenten began to converse for a short while. "No problem," Takaya spoke, "so, if you don't mind me asking, how do you keep your hair in such neat buns all day long, I just can't seem to keep my hair neat like yours all day." Tenten was about to reply when the bells on the door chimed once again revealing a customer. "Oh, sorry, please excuse me. We'll talk later, okay?" "Sure" With that, Tenten began to sip her raspberry soda.

Sasuke eyed her with curiosity, yet he somehow managed to mask it, to the untrained eye that is, Tenten however, noticed his expressionless reaction. "Raspberry soda, it's quite good isn't it?" she spoke while giggling a little bit. "Huh?" her words had surprised him. _'How did she know' _he thought to himself. "Sasuke right?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied. _'Oh no, don't tell me she's another fan girl, but no, wait, if she was a fan girl she would call me Sasuke-kun, and how exactly did she know what I was thinking?"_

"Go figure that's what you'd say, you're really similar to him you know… anyways, If you're wandering why I ordered raspberry soda, it's because it's my _second_ favorite soda flavor. Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I…sorry."Tenten then anime style sweat dropped and continued on, "I'm Tenten, you may or may not remember, but we met at our first chuunin exams."

'_Oh, so that's how she knows me, why can't I remember her?' _Sasuke thought to himself. However, a certain chocolate brown eyed girl took note of this and read his thoughts, just a technique she learned from being friends with Neji for so long. "Yeah, that is how I know you. Don't worry, I'm no psychopathic fan girl…or am I?" there was a short dramatic pause, then Tenten burst out laughing, "No, actually, I'm not, I was just kidding…Ahhahaha. Anyways, I'm not surprised, I'm an easy person to forget. You see, I'm not the girly girl that people perceive girls my age should be, I don't like really girly clothes, I prefer weapons over makeup, I wear my hair up every single day, and I also prefer to spar with my one of my team mates rather than to date them."

Sasuke smirked, then finally spoke actual words, "Well, I for one like who you seem to be right now, I'm not sure how I could've forgotten a person like you." Tenten laughed a tiny bit at his comment as a light pink tinge flashed onto her tanned face for a second and then disappeared the next. Sasuke took note of this, then continued with a question, "so how exactly did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well," Tenten spoke "when you've been Neji's friend for as long as I have, you learn certain skills, such as reading masked emotions." _'Oh, that's right, I remember now, she was on Hyuuga's team.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he lowered his head a little. Tenten blushed a bit again when she realized that she had just mentioned Neji to someone who didn't exactly favor the young Hyuuga. "Oh, sorry." She spoke to the boy next to her.

"Huh?…oh, it's okay."

"Good. Um…if you don't mind me asking, why don't you and he get along anyhow?"

"Oh…Hyuuga? Well it's rather petty actually, It's because I'm an Uchiha and he's a Hyuuga, I guess you could say that's it's clan rivalry."

"Oh, I see."

"Hasn't Hyuuga ever told you?"

"Well, in fact, he has, but I just wanted to hear it from your perspective."

"Oh, okay." Sasuke took a sip from his raspberry soda then slumped forward again, putting his head down on his arms.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"It's not yours and Neji's rivalry that's plaguing your mind right now is it?" Tenten asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Hn."

"I see, so what is bothering you?"

"Hn."

"Oh, come on, I just want to help you, I'm actually quite good at giving advice or even just listening."

Sasuke smirked a little, then sat back up and looked at Tenten, then began to uncharacteristically vent all his problems to Tenten. Tenten sat there and attentively listened during his whole entire rant. Every bit of his _long_ rant, from fan girl problems, Sakura, Ino, avenging his clan, becoming stronger, his obnoxious best buddy, Naruto, and anything he could think of. Tenten in return gave him a little piece of advice in everything he ranted about. They conversed in between taking sips of their raspberry soda.

Soon, just as Sasuke finally finished his lengthy rant, a certain white eyed prodigy entered the doorway of the coffee shop and stood there, and looked over to where Sasuke and Tenten were sitting. His gaze slightly darted to the younger prodigy for a moment, then reverted his look back onto the weapons mistress. He gave her a look that signaled that it was time for training again. She sighed, then gulped down the rest of her soda, which was almost gone anyway.

"Sorry Sasuke, I got to go. It's been nice talking to you," Tenten spoke, "remember, if you need to talk to someone, just ask okay?"

"Hn."

Just as Tenten began to walk away, Sasuke caught her by the wrist and said, "You know, you're right, you are a pretty good listener and advisor." Sasuke smirked. At his comment, Tenten sent a smile to him. "Thanks, bye, I'll see you around Uchiha." Then she and Neji walked out the door.

With Tenten and Neji

"So, what was that about?" questioned the Hyuuga genius.

"Oh, nothing, just thought I'd try to make friendly conversation." Tenten said while smiling. In her mind, she thought _'and oh boy, did I get him to talk'_.

With Sasuke

A few minutes later, Sasuke finished up the remainder of his raspberry soda then left the coffee shop. On his way home, he thought about his entire conversation with Tenten. _'I can't believe she got me to vent like that to her, I don't usually go around flaunting my emotions recklessly like that.'_

The next day at the Team Gai Training Grounds

"Lee, you will never be able to beat Neji!" Tenten shouted at Rock Lee, who was once again challenging Neji to a spar.

"No Tenten, today is the day the power of youth shall defeat a genius, because YOUTH shall overcome all!" he ranted.

"Right?!" Tenten bantered, "sure Lee, the power of youth will help you win." Neji just sat under a nearby tree in his meditation form.

Suddenly, a man who looked like the older version of Lee jumped out of nowhere and said "Right Lee, the power of YOUTH SHALL prevail!"

"Oh Gai-sensei," Lee began, "YOUTH is within all of us!" They were about to do their usual sunset, hug, teeth ping, dolphins appear out of nowhere scene, when a mysterious figure appeared walking toward them. The youthful duo stopped, and silence spread. Hearing the noiselessness, Neji cracked an eye open and averted his look to the distant figure growing closer by the second. When the person was in eye's range, they discovered that that '_mysterious figure_' was Sasuke Uchiha. Neji glared at him, yet he remained unfazed, walking straight forward to Tenten. Lee and Gai just stared at the approaching boy.

"Sasuke?" Tenten muttered.

"Hn."

Tenten eyed him with a questioning look. "Want to get some raspberry soda?" he then gave Tenten a masked pleading face, which of course she read.

Tenten then called out to her team mates behind her and said "Hey you guys, I'm going to take a break." Then she walked next to Sasuke in stride on there way out of the training grounds. As they were walking, Tenten could be heard asking "so what's up now?" to Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: So what do ya think? This is my first SasuTen fic that I'm posting. Er…so please don't flame. Please R&R. Also, if you didn't quite catch how the ending and raspberry soda tie together, it's because Sasuke and Tenten were talking while they were drinking raspberry soda, so basically when Sasuke asked if she wanted to get some raspberry soda, he was asking if they could talk. Well, I really hope that you liked it! Still confused with part of the story, still have questions? If you do, just ask. Thanks for reading! 

-Wise Angel192


End file.
